


Cheating Aftermath - Jumin

by mysticmikalla



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFWish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmikalla/pseuds/mysticmikalla





	Cheating Aftermath - Jumin

You felt a hand on your back, moving up and down your spine in a comforting manner. Your sobs had grown quieter with each passing minute. Had it been hours?

“MC…is there anything I can do?” Asked the red-head softly. You had almost forgotten entirely he was there, the only thoughts in your head were of Jumin’s voice calling out to someone else, your imagination running wild with images of him touching another where he had only previously touched you.

You cried until what was left inside of you was anger. Rage so intense that it left you with a burning desire to take out one of your husband’s golf clubs and smashing everything in that penthouse.

No, you calmed yourself with deep breaths, that would only scare Elizabeth.

“MC?” Seven called your name again, snapping you from your train of violent thoughts.

“Saeyoung…” You sniffed, wiping some remaining tears with the sleeve of your shirt.

“Um…I’m still tracking his coordinates. It seems as if he’s speeding towards here right now.”

You felt your heart break all over again. You couldn’t see him, not right now. Maybe not ever again. You couldn’t face him after hearing his moans for someone who wasn’t you, after having him lie to you so shamelessly as if this was all a badly written soap opera. 

“I need to leave. I need to get away-” You panicked, standing up so abruptly that Seven had to hold you to keep you from falling down again.

“Woah, easy. Easy,” He murmured, “I can take you somewhere, if you’d like.”

You looked up at him and nodded, not caring where you’d go. You just couldn’t face him right now. You heart beat vigorously against your chest, you felt as if you were going to pass out if you didn’t get out of there soon.

The hacker gathered his equipment neatly and quick, while you packed a small suitcase messily and anxiously. Soon you found yourself in the passenger seat of his car, silent tears falling down as you watched the night scenery of Seoul fly by. How many times had you seen the same buildings, but with Jumin by your side instead? You always thought it was beautiful and lively, but now it felt as if the buildings were closing in, suffocating you.

You finally arrived at some far away hotel, not a single word had been exchanged during the ride. You were afraid that if you opened your mouth, nothing but sobs or screams would come out.

“This should be good for a few days, until you get things figured out.” Seven broke the silence, his voice heavy with pity. You nodded silently, hugging yourself. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“I’ll be fine.” You croaked, but the break in your voice and rising sobs betrayed you. Tears started spilling again, more aggressively than before, and you felt your chest concave.

Seven rushed towards you, enveloping you in his arms. You wanted to find comfort in them, but right now all you could think about was Jumin, arriving at the penthouse and finding you gone. Would he be relieved? Upset? 

Would he be as heartbroken as you were right now?

“It’s okay not to be okay right now, MC,” He gentled, rubbing your back, “I can’t believe he did this. I’ve never imagined he was capable of something like this…”

You had never imagined it, either, which is why this hurt so much. Your thoughts traced back to all the words he used to say to you, when he confessed his love for the first time, when he proposed. Such thoughts made you weep harder, hugging the man before you tighter.

“Saeyoung…” You didn’t know what to say, your throat tight with sorrow and your voice barely squeezing out into a whisper, “What did I do…What did I do to push him away? Why was I not enough?”

“MC,” He said, pulling away slightly to look at you, “Please don’t blame yourself, okay? This is not your fault.”

“But I just can’t understand!” You cried, “We were happy, we were…”

“Shh, I know,” He cooed, cupping your cheeks and wiping away the never-ending flow of tears, “I know. It hurts right now, but if that is the kind of man Jumin is, you’re going to be better off without him.”

When you finally met his gaze, you could see your own sorrow reflected in his amber eyes. They looked into yours so intensely, it was as if he could feel everything you did. Of course, he couldn’t understand exactly how you felt right now, but the fact that he was there was…comforting. 

His hands were still on both side of your face, his thumb caressing your cheeks gently. You noticed how close you too were, bodies mere inches apart. You had never been close to him like this. He was warm, and his hands soft. You tried to compare them to Jumin’s but couldn’t recall what they felt like at that moment. 

You touched his hands, not wanting him to let go just yet. He swallowed at the contact, lips parting.

“MC,” He whispered your name, inching closer to you. You had never really noticed his lips before, but they were so close to you right now you couldn’t help but take a quick glance. You wanted them closer to you, him closer to you, his warmth being the only thing that was keeping you sane.

You needed him to comfort you, to soothe the unbearable ache on your chest, to erase all those thoughts in your head, even if just for a little while.

You were only centimeters apart. You could feel the warmth of his breath fanning your face, hearing his shallow breaths.

Centimeters became millimeters, and then millimeters became nothing. 

His lips brushed against yours, as if asking for permission. 

“MC,” He moaned your name silently, “I don’t want you to feel as if I’m taking advantage of you.” 

“You’re not, Saeyoung. Please,” You ached for his lips on yours again, as if it were a momentary escape from this hell inside your heart, “I want this. I want you.”

You pulled him by his shirt and brought your lips together again, rougher this time. You couldn’t have known, but those words reached deeply inside red-head. He craved those words from you for the longest time, and even though he knew they were fake, and your heart still belonged to someone else, he was happy to hear them.

He kissed you back, grabbing you by the small of your back and pulling you closer until every part of your body was touching his. 

Your thoughts ran wild, What am I doing? This is wrong. This is wrong! 

But regardless, you didn’t pull away. With his lips on yours, the noise in your head diminished.

It was so different from kissing Jumin. You never thought you’d ever kiss someone besides him, and his lips were the only ones you used to crave, but he craved someone else now. Those thoughts made you kiss Seven harder, pressing your body onto his even closer until you felt his back hit the wall. 

Your hands were tangled in his hair, and his were all over you. On the nape of your neck, bringing you even closer, if it was even possible, on your waist, under your clothes… The contact of his hands deliciously teasing your exposed skin made you mad with need. You moaned against his lips as he dove in your neck, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses and hungry bites all the way to your collarbone.

He tugged on the hems of your shirt, a silence request for consent to remove them. You kissed him harder as confirmation, your tongues intertwining. You were so enveloped in his scent and his taste that you could almost forget about the gaping whole in your chest.

He removed you shirt as well as his. You couldn’t help but gap at his naked torso. He was gorgeous, and you had never known. 

“Jump.” He demanded against your lips, and you obliged. With your legs wrapped around his waist, he picked you up and carried you to the hotel bed, lips never breaking contact.

You needed him. You need him to make you forget. 

Seven laid you down gently on the bed. He was kneeling in between your legs, looking down at you with a fire in his eyes that made you grow hot with need.

“MC, I don’t have a-”

“It’s fine. Jumin had me take-” You stopped yourself, almost choking on the syllables of his name, “I’m on the pill.”

He hesitated, but nodded at your words. He began to unbutton his jeans, slowly and teasingly, exposing himself completely to you. He then proceeded to do the same thing to you, kissing your hipbone and going down as he exposed more of your skin, making you go delirious.

It was better with Jumin, an ireful voice in your head reminded you, everything was better with him. His touch was warmer and his lips were softer. He knew exactly how to make you go crazy with just one touch…

You tried ignoring it, focusing on how Seven’s tongue moved so skillfully against you, your senses heightened and your cheeks flushed.

You arched your back as he reached your most sensitive parts, and a loud moan escaped your lips. He kissed you there until you were feverish all over, and your mind blank.

But you needed more.

You grabbed a fistful of his hair, making him look up at you.

“C’mere,” You begged, guiding his mouth back to yours, “I need you, Seven. Now, I need you now.”

He smashed his lips with yours as he heard those words, sloppy with his own need. You gasped as you felt him enter you, digging your nails on his back as a bolt of pleasure shot through body. You moaned as you felt all of him, earning a groan from him as well.

If I close my eyes, maybe I can pretend its him, you thought. But he didn’t feel the same, or smelled the same. You didn’t feel the same. It was different with Jumin. He was passionate, and the words he whispered in your ear meant something to you. Right now it was empty, meaningless. How could you ever replace Jumin? How could anyone ever come close to making you feel how he did?

Again you tried to ignore that voice, that horrible voice in your head. Jumin is gone. He doesn’t love me anymore. He’s gone!

You again attempted to focus solely on Seven’s skin against yours, his lips on your neck and his steady movements inside you. You paid attention only to the tightening of your stomach and the fire rising through you as you came close. Your moans were loud and frequent now, and you bit his shoulder to stop from screaming.

You were high, and he was taking you higher, and higher, and higher…

“MC!” There was a loud bang coming from the door, “Open this door immediately!”

Seven’s movements stopped right away, and your heart fell at the sound of the familiar voice.

You looked at Seven, his eyes holding the same despair as yours. What was Jumin doing here? 

“MC!” The banging continued.

You sat up, breathless. Seven got off you and quickly put his pants back on. 

“MC…” He whispered, his eyes wide with shock, “What do we do?”

“I don’t know, just…” You ran a shaky hand through your messy hair nervously, mind running wild.

“I know you’re in there! I know there’s someone there with you! Open up now.”

“Go away, Jumin!” You yelled. More than heartbroken at hearing his voice, you were angry at the accusation in his voice. He was mad at you for being with someone?

“MC, we need to talk, open up-”

“I thought I told you to stay away from me! I don’t have anything to say to you!”

Your face was blotched with tears again, and you clutched the sheets the covered your body tightly against your chest.

“MC, if you don’t open up I’ll get a key and come in myself.” His steely voice sent a chill down your spine. You wondered what was going through his mind right now, if it was as jumbled as yours. 

“Saeyoung…I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what he’ll do if I let him in…What he’ll do to you!”

“Don’t worry about me, MC,” He ginger replied while searching for his shirt, “I can handle myself. And Jumin is not a violent man. He wouldn’t do anything.”

You wanted to believe that was the case, but how nervously Seven acted, how his brows pulled together in anxiety made you second guess his words.

“I never thought he would do this to me, either.” You muttered under your breath. The man banging on your door felt like nothing more than a stranger at that moment, his voice thundering through the walls like you’ve never heard it before.

You approached the door slowly, “Can’t you just say what you need to through the door?”

“No, MC. I need to see you right now.” His reply came rushed, almost breathless. 

“How did you find me?”

“Luciel is not the only hacker in the city, you know.” He sassed, and the mention of Saeyoung’s name made you both freeze. Did he also know he was here?

You leaned against the door, pondering what to do. You didn’t want to see him. The image of him on your mind was still intact from before his infidelity. It was a loving one, smiling down at you and peppering you with kisses. You didn’t want to taint it, you couldn’t bear face him without your heart demolishing even more.

But you gave in, knowing that if Jumin really wanted to, he could get in the room anyway. So to just makes things easier and spare more heartbreak, you hurriedly got dressed and unlocked the door, “I’m coming outside.”

You slipped through the small crack you had opened, not wanting Seven to be seen by your raging husband.

He towered over you, his clothes and hair uncharacteristically messy. His eyes were wild as he attempted to glance inside the room.

“MC,” He fumed, “Who were you just with?”

“Jumin-”

He lunged for the door handle, but you shielded it with your body before he could reach it.

“You don’t have a right to know.” Your voice was cold and barbed. You found every single fiber or hatred in you and poured it into your tone.

“I’m your husband, MC, I have the right to know everything about you.”

“You lost that right tonight!” You raised your voice, straightening your back and holding your head high so he no longer was the one intimidating you, “You lost that right when you chose to screw someone else!”

“MC, you are mistaken-”

“I heard you, Jumin! I fucking heard them moaning your name! I heard you saying how-how…” Memories of the torturous words shared between them resurfaced, and and sob erupted from your body, “How badly you wanted them.”

“MC, how did you…”

“Please, Jumin. You had been acting stranger for weeks. I had Seven hack into your phone. I heard everything. Everything!”

Jumin’s blood ran cold and his lips parted in surprise. He had hoped you were mistaken, that your accusations of him wouldn’t have ground to stand on and he could win this. 

“Luciel…” He muttered, “Is that….Is that who is in there?!” Jumin barked, reaching for the door once more.

“Stop it, Jumin! That’s not what’s important right now! It doesn’t matter who I was just with!” You cried, “Tell me! Explain to me why you were just with someone else. Please tell me this is just a misunderstanding…” Your voice trembled with sorrow, “Please help me understand.”

“MC…What you heard…”

You prayed. You silently prayed that this was somehow a misunderstanding. You ached to hear words from his mouth that would string together to bring you peace, to let you know that you heard wrong, that he loved you and would never do anything like that to hurt you. You craved the wave of relief that would come with those words.

“…I’m sorry.”

The last string of hope you desperately clung to was torn away. He gave the final blow to your heart, bringing your worst nightmare to life.

“Jumin…why?” You whispered, leaning against the closed door for support. Your body tingled with the poison of heartbreak until it went numb.

“I have been unfaithful to you, MC, I’m so sorry,” He began, his eyes soft and worry flushed his expression, “I thought you were the only one who attracted me, but I was wrong.” A knife, a hundred knives pierced you chest, his words of longing for someone else mercilessly stabbing you.

“I was wrong to think that, MC, and I was wrong to pursue this curiosity for someone else.”

“Why did you do it? Why did you-” You gasped for air in between your sobs, your words tangled in the mess that was your mind, refusing to come out properly.

He approached you slowly, pulling you into his arms. You didn’t have the strength to fight back, so you just let your tears wet his shirt. You cursed at the familiarity of him, of the fabric of his shirt, the warmth of his body, of his scent…

His scent…his scent was tainted with their perfume.

Sorrow dissolved into anger as you pushed him away hard until his back hit the wall across from you.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t ever touch me again!” You spat, pressing your body flat again the still closed door to put as much distance between you two as you could.

“MC, don’t be like that,” He took a step towards you again, his words softly spoken.

“I can be however I want right now! Don’t you understand, Jumin?! You cheated on me! You broke your promise to love me forever, the one you made when you asked me to fucking marry you! Do you realize that?!” You yelled, so enraged you couldn’t bring yourself to care whether Seven or the other guests were hearing. 

Your mind wandered to the man who you were just intimate with, hiding behind closed doors. That was a mess you had to clean up later, you agreed, because right now you had a greater mess to deal with.

“Do you realize what you’ve done? You ruined us.”

“I know!” His was now getting desperate and loud. He aggressively ran a hand through his already messy hair, letting out a frustrated sigh, “I know that. I promised to be loyal and I broke it. But my promise to love you forever hasn’t changed.”

“You have a really funny way of keeping that promise.” You laughed bitterly, refusing to believe the words you just heard. Was he really trying to convince you of that right now?

“Be serious, MC.”

“I am serious. I am one-hundred-percent fucking serious.” You seethed through gritted teeth.

“Then please understand what I am trying to say.”

“Maybe the others were right,” you mused, ignoring his words “Maybe you are incapable of love, after all.”

These words hit home to Jumin. A mix of anger and sadness clouded his eyes, and his chest tightened with fear of the possible truth in those words. He felt you slipping away, he could feel the weight of his mistakes finally closing in.

The unfamiliar sting of tears filled his eyes, and he tried to blink them away. But the more he tried to blink them away, the faster and stronger they came. It was the second time you had seen him cry, the first being at your wedding. 

If only you could claw away the memory of how he looked at you then, of the words of love he whispered for your ears only. They haunted you now, forever tainted with his moans for someone else.

“You know that’s not true. I have loved you all this time, MC, with all my heart. It’s just that-”

“Just that your ‘curiosity’ was stronger than your love for me?” You lifted an eyebrow, anger and heartbreak clashing ruthlessly within you to the point of numbness. He pursed his lips, not know how to reply. You were right, he knew you were. As much as you didn’t want them to be, all the words you spoke were true. 

“I never want to see you again, Jumin. I want a divorce.” 

“MC, let’s no be rash-”

“No, Jumin. I’m done,” You shook your head, opening to door to your room once more, “I’m fucking done.”

“Don’t you dare go inside right now. Don’t you dare go back to him.”

“Fucking watch me,” you hissed, “And I’ll call the police if you don’t leave right now.”

And with that, you slammed the door shut behind you, leaving a stunned and heartbroken Jumin to realize he had just lost you for good.

An avalanche of emotions came crashing down on you at once, and you sunk to the floor, dry sobs hurting your chest. Jumin had actually been with someone, disregarding you completely. He had really driven to a hotel room to meet with someone else while you waited for him at home. He had truly, completely destroyed you.

“MC?” Seven’s voice sounded from above your trembling body. He crouched down before you, taking your hands and helping you stand. You heard Jumin’s footsteps as he walked away, stomping on your heart with each step.

It was really over this time.

“God,” You sniffed, wiping your eyes, “You must be tired of watching me cry, huh?”

“That’s not true. Cry as much as you want, you have the right to.”

“You’re so nice to me, Saeyoung, I’m sorry I dragged you into this. I’m so sorry.” You whimpered, your face contorting in pain.

“Hey, come here,” He gentled, pulling you into his chest. He was hurt, of course he was. The moments he had daydreamed about so often with you were spent with another man on your mind, in your heart, and he knew that. But he needed to mask that for now. He hopelessly wanted you to be able to lean on him as you had on Jumin. “There’s no need to be sorry, okay? I’m here because I want to, because you need me to. There’s no need to apologize.”

Although soft and kind, his words couldn’t erase the guilt you felt. 

“No, S-Saeyoung, I need to apologize. You’ve been nothing kind to me and all I did was use you! God, I can’t believe I did that, I’m so sorry.”

His arms tightened around you, “I don’t mind getting used by you, MC.”

You looked up at him, his eyes conveyed an emotion you couldn’t quite decipher, “Saeyoung…”

He leaned down and met your lips with yours, gentler this time. There was no need or thirst in this kiss, only his pure affection.

Jumin used to kiss you like that often. Every morning he would wake you up with one of those, claiming that he missed you as he slept. He’d ask whether you missed him too. 

Silly, you chuckled, I see you all the times in my dreams.

“I’m sorry,” You pulled away, gasping at the sudden memory, “I can’t…not right now. I can’t do this right now.”

“I understand,” He gave you a small smile, “You’re hurting right now, I understand. You should get some rest. Your thoughts will be clearer in the morning.”

You nodded, taking a step back to regain your composure. Your mind was still everywhere and your sense of good judgement fragile. You couldn’t trust yourself to be that close to him.

“Yeah, I should. Thank you.”

“It’s nothing.”

“No, really, Saeyoung. Thank you, for everything.” You attempted to smile through your ongoing tears, “I’ve burden you enough with this already, you can go if you want to.”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay on you own?” He wondered, “Because I can stay… if you need me to.”

A different kind of tear rolled down your cheek this time, caused by a foreign warm feeling instead of a hopeless one.

“Then please… please stay.”


End file.
